Acoustic 3
by The Unknown Warrior 11
Summary: My second songfic and digimon fic. The song is Acoustic 3 by The Goo Goo Dollsdownload it! Summary: What happens when what you've been looking for has been right in front of your nose every step of the way?


**Acoustic #3**

---

**Hethra:** Hello everyone! This is my second songfic. Just thought you should know. It's a Mimato fic. It's not my favourite (Takari rules!) but it's not bad. The song is Acoustic #3 by The Goo Goo Dolls. Kari, my love? Care to do the disclaimer?  
  
**T.K.:** Watch it buddy.  
  
**Hethra:** Take it easy bucket head.  
  
**Kari:** Both of you just shut up!  
  
**T.K.:** Okay Kari.  
  
**Hethra:** WHIPPED!  
  
**T.K.:** I'm gonna knock you into next week.  
  
**Hethra:** With those muscles? Yeah right.  
  
(Kari hits them over the head with a very large hammer.)  
  
**Kari:** Hethra does not own Digimon, or the song. The song belongs to The Goo Goo Dolls, he says it's worth downloading, and Digimon belongs to some very rich Japanese guy.  
  
**Hethra:** (while nursing head) Thank you. On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wandered through the rainy night, without a purpose. **That** had been bitterly taken away from her. Her friends and family telling her nothing but lies about her, her mother and father always fighting, screaming at each other, and her boyfriend - ex-boyfriend - she caught herself, cheating on her. All this had lead her down the dark road to depression. She no longer thought herself worth anything. She pushed away anyone who cared, and that was no one. She was all alone. She found a tree that offered some protection from the rain, and she huddled there under its protective coverage, and cried. She cried so hard that she did not notice the car pull up to the side of the road, or the young blond jump out and run over to her.  
  
"Mimi are you alright?" The boy asked. She didn't look at him and when he put his hand on her shoulder she shook it away.  
  
"Just leave me alone." She murmured to herself, more than to the blond. He tried again and this time she screamed. "JUST LEAVE ME AL-" she caught herself as she noticed that it wasn't her ex who was talking to her, but Yamato Ishida. She instantly blushed from embarrassment as he gave her a stunned look. "I'm sorry," she softly said, "I thought you were someone else." He smiled, because he understood. He sat down next to her.  
  
"What's up? I-I mean what's wrong." He asked. He was concerned. He had never seen her cry this hard before. Never. Not even when she had cried on his shoulder after her favourite line of clothing had been discontinued. And that had been pretty bad. Part of that was actually why he was here. Before her boyfriend, Matt and Mimi had been close. Close enough that when people saw them walking somewhere together they would think that they were going out. Close enough that Mimi would often come to Matt before her other friends when something was wrong. Close enough that Matt **had** almost asked her out. That was a bitter memory. He remembered it like it was yesterday...

----------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------

"Hey Mimi!" Matt yelled after she had walked by him after school one day. He was putting his stuff in to his locker before heading home. She turned and smiled. He ran up to her. "I was wondering if-" he was cut off as Mimi suddenly burst out,  
  
"Matt guess what? I'm going out with that exchange student Michael. Isn't that awesome?" Matt felt his stomach pass through him and sink into the ground. He shook his head to compose himself, and to see if maybe he had imagined it. But he knew he hadn't. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, that's... that's great. Good for you." She smiled even brighter, and Matt felt as if he had been punched in the gut. She looked at him.  
  
"What was it you were wondering?" she asked him. Matt just put on a very forced smile and replied.  
  
"I was... uh... just wondering if I could borrow your notes from science. I fell asleep and missed it." She laughed, her beautiful laugh.  
  
"Silly Matt. Always falling asleep in class." She handed him her notes. He gave a small sigh.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." He muttered to himself, as the light of his life, was suddenly taken away from him.

----------------------------------END------------------------------------------------

After that Matt had pretty much avoided everywhere that the two could have shown up. Spending most of his time at home. He knew that his little brother, who was really 15, was worried about him. But Takeru couldn't understand what he felt. Even TK had someone. Matt's best friends sister and Takeru had been dating for a long time. Tai, Matt's best friend even had someone. He and Sora tried to help Matt but it just didn't seem to work. And yet here he was, at night, in the rain, with Mimi, who was now crying her eyes out on his shoulder. Almost like old times... he thought.  
  
He looked down at the pink haired girl. She had stopped crying loudly, but was still sobbing into his shirt. He didn't quite know what to do, but suddenly remembered what he had in the trunk of his car. He told Mimi he would be right back, and grabbed his guitar. When he came back she still sat huddled against the cool bark of the tree, her head resting on her arms. Matt knew what he had to do. He sat down beside her, suddenly unsure of himself, but remembered that if there was one thing Mimi loved more than fashion... it was music. Instantly the song he wrote for her popped into his head, and he began to play.  
  
As the notes began to float through the air, Mimi recognized the tune from a time before.

-----------------------------------------FLAHBACK--------------------------------

It had been a short time after she began dating Michael. She had wandered into the music room during lunch looking for the music teacher. As soon as she opened the door, the sweetest tune came wafting out towards her. She had seen Matt at one of the chairs, picking at his guitar. She had sat for a while and listened as he tried out tiny differences in the notes. He had obviously figured most of it out, but there were no lyrics. She smiled, remembering the days when he had first started his band. _Matt, could you write me a song someday?_ She had asked. Matt had given her that heart-melting smile and said, _Sure thing Mimi._ Mimi slowly closed the door, so as to not alert him of her presence. It was not the first time she wondered if she had made a big mistake.

----------------------------------------END------------------------------------------

Matt absorbed himself into the song, and Mimi leaned back against the tree, closed her eyes, and Matt began to sing.  
  
_---_

_They painted up your secrets, _

_With the lies they told to you. _

_And the least they ever gave you, _

_Was the most you ever knew.  
  
_

_---_

_And I wonder where these dreams go, _

_When the world gets in your way. _

_What's the point in always screaming? _

_No one's listening anyway.  
  
_

_---_

_Your voice is small and fading, _

_And you hide in here unknown. _

_And your Mother loves your Father, _

_'Cuz she's got nowhere to go.___

_---_

_And she wonders where these dreams go, _

_'Cuz the world got in her way. _

_What's the point in ever trying? _

_Nothing's changing anyway.  
  
_

_---_

_They press their lips against you, _

_And you love the lies they say. _

_And I tried so hard to reach you, _

_But you're falling anyway.  
  
_

_---_

_And you know I see right through you, _

_'Cuz the world gets in your way. _

_What's the point in all this screaming? _

_You're not listening anyway_.

---

As the last of the notes faded away into the night Mimi understood why Matt had taken so long to come up with the lyrics. Everything in the song was directly tied to her. The lies, her parents, her ex... all of it had to do with the song. Matt **had** seen right through her, saw what was really bothering her, and had tried to help. It was **her** song. Tears came back to her eyes, and she began to whimper, because she suddenly knew there was at least one person who really did give a damn about her. And he had been right in front of her all along. Matt looked at her and began talking.  
  
"Mimi listen to me. I understand that it must hurt, honestly I've been feeling it all along." She looked at him through tear filled eyes. He went on. "But I think that you let this all affect you so much because somewhere along the way you lost sight of what was important. Somewhere along the way you did something that the Mimi I know and love would never do." She looked at him again, a little surprised. He-He said love? How could he love me? Matt kept going. "Somewhere along the way you began to give more attention to what others think of you than what you think of yourself. You made what they think more important than what you think. And I think that was a mistake. I don't know, it-it might not have been. But I think that you are more important than anything else. I-I..." he broke off. Mimi grabbed his hand.  
  
"You what, Matt?" she whispered, afraid to scare away the moment. Matt looked deep into her eyes and breathed.  
  
"I love you Mimi, and I can't stand to see you unhappy." At this Mimi broke down with another bout of crying. Matt was a little taken back, but understood that she needed something now, and he hugged her. He spoke to her again. "Mimi I understand that you're hurt, and the pain will probably take awhile to fade, but in the end it always does, and..." he trailed as she looked into his eyes. He smiled. "I'll help you if you help me." At this Mimi smiled, her first real smile since this horrible ordeal began as she realized that she too loved him. Matt bent down and kissed her forehead. She began to cry again, happy tears this time, as she realized that she was indeed loved, and that this time, everything would be perfect.

-------------------------------------------  
  
As the rain slowed, two teens walked out of the park. Hand in hand, they would help each other to heal, and they would help each other to forget about the past. With each other's help, they would forge a new future full of friendship, understanding and love together, and from now on...  
  
... They would never feel lonely again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hethra:** Well... (Sniff) that's the end of that. I'm not... (Sniff) I'm not crying. There's something in my eye.  
  
**T.K.:** Yeah... (Sniff) mine to.  
  
**Kari:** Sissies.  
  
**Hethra:** Naw, I was just joking. Machines are incapable of cryi- I mean, I'm not the type to cry! (Laughs nervously) Well thank you kind readers for taking the time to get this far. Now be good and review, and download the song. That's always good. And now I have to go rechar- I mean eat. Yeah... That's it.  
  
**T.K. & Kari:** ...  
  
**Hethra:** I'm joking! I'm not a machine! Or am I? I'm not. Well, R&R and see ya next time!  
  
_ - The Unknown Warrior  
_  
**T.K.:** ... Is it wrong to cry?


End file.
